Their Unexpected Life
by bluemoon1996
Summary: See what happens when Artemis comes into the cave all bruised up. See what happens when Wally stays with her. Find out how their journey starts.
1. Secret

**Hey guys! I'm new to this fanfiction thing, and I've wanted to write a ****story**** about my 2 favorite characters, Artemis and Wally. I've always reading good fanfiction, and it's kind of fun to write one. Here's a fanfic (that I hope to continue) that is for one of my favorite shows, Young Justice. Enjoy! And please review!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Their Unexpected Life<p>

Chapter 1: Secret

Wally looked around as Artemis was nowhere to be seen in the cave. He was different when she was around. Ever since that training exercise went wrong, he knew that his relationship with Artemis had changed. And he wanted it to. He wanted it there to be less arguing and slapping, but more intimacy and warmth. As soon as he heard the computer announce her arrival, he bounced up with joy. This was it; he was going to tell her about his feelings.

As Artemis came into the room, she started to limp and she was all bruised. She looked as if she took a horrible beating. Wally quickly sped to her aid as she almost collapsed on the floor." What happened to you?" he asked. But before she could even open her mouth, he took her to the infirmary. Wally called Green Arrow and told him about Artemis. He told Green Arrow that he would stay with her until she forces him away.

The medic said that Artemis had gone through a horrible beating and that she is lucky that she doesn't have internal bleeding. Wally was so worried about her. He wondered of what kind of trouble she must have gone through without the Team knowing. Wally stayed by her side every hour until Batman needed to speak with him.

"Wally, I know that you are worried about Artemis and I know that you have intense feelings for her, but there is something that might change your mind about her." Wally looked at him and said, "Tell me anything, and I will still care for her. I will probably care for her more." Batman was hesitant. He said, "Sportsmaster is her father. He is responsible for her suffering. When Artemis was 6, he trained her to be a warrior and it wasn't until he crossed the line with her and her mother that she decided to be finished with him. Sportsmaster didn't appreciate this and demanded that she be killed. He took his time about it and decided to strike tonight. She is very lucky to be alive."

Wally looked at him and was shocked. He couldn't believe that this was Artemis's story, her past, her secret. Now he wasn't going to let anybody hurt her ever again. He nodded at Batman and went back to Artemis where he waited for her to awake.

He waited for hours to awake and then finally he felt her hand on top of his. "You're awake!" he said to her happily. "Yeah, I'm awake. What happened?" she asked confused. Wally looked at her and said, "Why don't you tell me?" He paused for a moment and continued "Did Sportsmaster do this to you?" Artemis looked at him with a puzzled look. "Yeah, I know about your past and what he has done to you. Artemis, he WILL NEVER touch you again."

She started to cry and then Wally leaned in and kissed her so passionately that they both never wanted to stop. "Will you sleep here with me tonight?" she asked looking at him so vulnerably and hoped that he would say yes. To her surprise he said "As you wish." He kissed her again and she was crying tears of happiness.

For once in her life she has found love and comfort right there in Wally's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review.<strong>


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

They have been together for almost 2 months, ever since Artemis' beating. Wally was the only one who knew Artemis' secret and she didn't mind. He knew that her past made her upset to talk about and he respected that. Artemis was always in Wally's arms. She liked being wrapped around in his arms. She could feel the love that she had with him.

They came into the mission room where they met up with Miss Martian and Aqualad and Superboy. It looked as if Megan and Conner were fighting over her safety and all that. "Will you ever worry about my safety?" Artemis asked. Wally smiled and said, "Of course, I always have." They kissed and melted away in each other until they heard a certain interruption. "Jeez, get a room you two." It was Robin. Wally and Artemis just smiled.

"Computer, world news." They all heard as Batman came into the room. "It seems as if another crisis has struck Earth. Ships falling from the sky. It is said that the ships contain an enormous amount of bombs. This just in, The Justice League are on their way." Wally was watching as he saw his Aunt Iris report. He knew she was safe. Flash would never let her not be.

"So you want us to fight the bombs from the sky?" said Robin so enthusiastically. "Wrong, I have a different assignment for this team. Your target is Antonio Quintana. He is a major billionaire who is throwing a ball tonight in Barcelona. Your mission is to retrieve a flash drive that has the kill codes for the bombs in those ships."

"So how are we going in?" asked Aqualad. "There will be 2 of you a boy and a girl. Miss Martian's face is too exposed along with Superboy and Aqualad. That leaves us with Artemis and Kid Flash. Will this do?" he said looking at them with a sharp face. "Yes, of course" Wally said as he looked at Batman.

"You will need to get dressed up for the ball. Kid Flash in a tux and Artemis in a long dress with heels. You will need to look older as well. Alright meet back here at 4 o'clock and you will proceed with the mission."

They all departed. Wally was super excited to see Artemis all dressed up and they might even play the part of a rich couple that were together. Artemis went to her room and decided on what to do with her hair. It wasn't until Megan came and help get her ready that she stopped being so worried. "So... What's going on between you and Wally?" she asked happily. "I don't know... stuff I guess. He is so kind and sweet and loving." Megan gasped and Artemis looked at her and said, "What? What are you thinking?" Megan looked up and said, "You are in love with Wally West!" Artemis thought about this for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I think I am!"

Artemis was so happy. She finally knew her true meanings for Wally were. In the meantime, Wally was getting ready as well. He found a tux in his close and put it on. He had managed to put on everything except the bow tie. The only person he knew that could put on a bow tie was Robin and Wally didn't know where he was. He thought to himself... I can't wait to see how hot Artemis will look maybe, if I'll get lucky, maybe I'll tell her that I love her.

Wally was downstairs waiting for everybody until he saw Artemis. She was wearing a navy blue dress with silver heels. She looked beautiful. He just stared at her and smiled. "What?" she said. "Uh no-nothing nothing. It's just that you look beautiful." She smiled and said," Thank you. Oh here, let me get that for you." She took his bow tie and tied it up for him perfectly. He looked at her and kissed her. He put his hands around her waist as she put her hands on his neck and started moving her fingers across his straight red hair.

"We are all ready to g... Artemis you look great." Robin said and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Thanks Robin." Wally looked at him and said "Yeah thanks Rob." He gave him stern look and Robin left. "What was that about?" Artemis said to Wally. "What? He was checking you out!" Artemis chucked and said, "Oh checking me out, I see." She grabbed him and gave him a peck on his lips and said, "Let's go. We don't want to be late." Wally nodded and walked out the cave with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thanks ;)<strong>


	3. Barcelona

Chapter 3: Barcelona

Artemis and Wally were the mission. They had to get in the ball. This is where Robin came in. "Hacking into the mansion's security system. Almost.. Got it. You are now officially invited to Antonio Quintana's ball," he said still looking at Artemis. Wally elbowed him and Robin backed away. "There is one thing that I don't understand," asked Artemis. " If Antonio is a billionaire, why would he want to kill millions of people?" They all looked at her and Aqualad said, "He probably has a motive. Remember your mission is to find the flash drive." Artemis looked at him and nodded.

They arrived at the party. "Names please," the security asked. "David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard," Wally said coolly as if he were as rich as the rest of the people. They walked in and gasped. It was huge maybe even 10 times bigger than the cave. Artemis whispered into her earpiece and said, "I see Quintana. Where would the flash drive be?" Superboy used his x-ray vision and saw that the flash drive was in his right pants pocket. "Got it. In pursuit."

Artemis walked over to Antonio and "accidentally" spilled her drink all over his pants. "Oh my goodness. I am so very sorry Mr. Quintana. Here let me get that out for you." She took a napkin and started to wipe him clean. In the process of doing so, she slid her hand in his pants pocket and got out the flash drive. "There all better. I am so sorry about that. I guess you could say I'm clumsy." He looked at her as if she was the prettiest flower on earth. He then said, "No it's quite alright Ms..." Artemis quickly answered, "Blanchard. Mary Margaret Blanchard." Wally didn't like where this was going.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her. Artemis looked at Wally and said, "I can't. I am sorry but I have to get back to my date. Please understand." Antonio looked at her and said, "Of course. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Artemis thanked him and went back to Wally. She whispered through her communicator, "Success. I got it. Now lets get out of here."

She went back to Wally and he said, "So... You flirted with him." Artemis looked at him at said, "Yeah, so?" Then Robin came and said, "We've got company!" It was Antonio's men. They had come for the USB. Antonio came and grabbed Artemis. He had pulled a knife to her neck. Wally screamed, "ARTEMIS! NOO!" Antonio pulled her back closer into his arms and said, "If you want her alive, you WILL give back what you have stolen from me." Wally looked at Artemis as she shook her head. He the looked at Robin and Robin knew that Artemis was too important to Wally than some flash drive. Robin threw the USB to Quintana. But before he could catch it, Artemis fought back and Wally caught the flash drive before Quintana or his men could catch it. Quintana and his men fell back as he said to Artemis, "I will get you and your friends too."

Artemis immediately turned to Wally for comfort and he kissed reassuringly that everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is short. The next chapters will be interesting. Please review.<strong>


	4. Thoughts

**I made Artemis a little softer in these few chapters but that gonna change.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Thoughts<p>

Wally checked for any wounds on Artemis' body. She was good. "I cannot believe that you gave up the kill codes to that creep!" she said angrily at him. Wally looked at her and chuckled quietly to himself. He then said, "Artemis, you could've been killed. You know that right?" Artemis looked at him and couldn't respond. She didn't want to be the reason the mission failed.

The team landed at the cave. Megan was worried that Batman would be very angry with the team. Everyone was nervous. They had never failed a mission before. Robin seemed to calm everyone down. "I gave Antonio the wrong flash drive. I have the real one here and what he has is a fake." Everyone was so excited to hear this. Aqualad told Batman everything and Batman told the team that they did a great job.

Artemis went to her bedroom in the cave and started to pack. Wally was standing at the door and saw her packing. "Where are you going for the weekend, beautiful?" Artemis got scared. She said, "My house. It's my mom's weekend with me." Wally looked at her and was disappointed. He had wanted to be with her during the weekend. "I'll walk you home." Artemis smiled and said, "Okay."

As they reached Artemis' apartment, Wally knocked in the door and kissed Artemis goodnight. Artemis quickly said goodnight to him and went inside. She was scared. She was scared of her true feelings for him. She sat on the floor and told her mother about the mission. "Alright already with the team, what is going on between you and Wally?" Artemis was shocked that her mother cared about her relationship with Wally. She answered her mother saying, "I don't really know. I'm so confused. I think I love him but I don't know." Artemis got up, kissed her mother good night and went to her room.

Wally was home as well. There was no point hanging around Megan and Conner. Wally's Aunt Iris came over for dinner with her husband, Barry. Wally loved it when they came, but today instead of hanging around downstairs, he went up to his room. He thought to himself about love and life and about his love for Artemis.

He left his house and went for a run. He needed to clear his head. He found himself on Artemis' door. He needed to see her. Wally knocked on their door and Mrs. Crock answered saying, "Wally, what a surprise. Please, come in." Wally came inside and saw Artemis come out of her room in her pajamas. Artemis was shocked to see Wally there mainly because it was 11 o'clock. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Her mother had left the room so that they could talk. "Sorry for stopping by so late, I just really needed to talk to you," Wally said nervously. Artemis saw that he had something important to say and said, "What's up?" Wally looked at her and said, "I love you and I can't think about my life without you. You are my life now and I wish to be a part of yours." Artemis looked at him and smiled, "I love you, too. I always have and I always will. Come on, you must be hungry running that long." As she got up, Wally quickly stood and kissed her for a long time until Artemis' mother came and cleared her thought. "Wally would you like something to eat?" her mother said as she saw Artemis wrapped in his arms. Wally replied and said, "Yes thank you."

After he ate it was already getting late. Artemis said got up and walked Wally out the door. "Good night Artemis," Wally said and then gave her a kiss afterwards. Artemis told goodnight also and went back inside where she had to face her mother now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
